


We may say it’s fine but we both only know lies

by Isixiwlwnbfwhs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dont mind me casually just changing the names up, M/M, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were together, broken relationship, iwaizumi is aro for a time, no happy ending, oikawa centric because I’m an oikawa kinnie, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isixiwlwnbfwhs/pseuds/Isixiwlwnbfwhs
Summary: Oikawa’s past relationships always fail. Eventually he gets outed to the school. He and Iwaizumi get together and that’s the happiest he’s ever been....until he finds out Iwaizumi lied.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 4





	We may say it’s fine but we both only know lies

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this is a vent fic so if relationships are a sensitive thing i recommend not reading this!!! I don’t mean to hate on asexuals so sorry if it sounds like that I just wrote this when the pain was fresh so...
> 
> And this is just the beginning

“I’m sorry… i just can’t do this anymore…” Oikawa apologized over and over to his now ex-girlfriend. 

She hugged him, “It’s okay. I’ve seen the way you look at him. You should go for it,” then she smiled. How was she smiling?! How was she not… repulsed? Hell, Oikawa was repulsed with himself!

Oikawa made himself smile, “Thank you. I think I’ve known for a while…”

It was left unsaid, but Oikawa knew that they were both thinking it: Why did you just use me/her then? Oikawa knew it wasn’t right, Oikawa knew he was a mess, Oikawa knew that he still had his whole life ahead of him, but he still just couldn’t see a world that was different. Life was comfortable right now. 

When high school finally ended, Oikawa knew his plan. It had been their plan since middle school. Yes their, his and his dearest Iwa-chan. 

When Iwaizumi came out as questioning his sexuality to Oikawa, Oikawa had just laughed and said it was obvious. And well, it was. Iwaizumi kinda acted like a gay disaster sometimes. Granted, Oikawa wasn’t really one to talk, being the one that’s been in love with his best friend since middle school started. 

We know Oikawa is a gay disaster; there’s too much evidence for it. But Iwaizumi being a gay disaster just like Oikawa? It just seemed impossible. 

Yet Iwaizumi insisted it was true. Boys were hot. 

Wow, Oikawa had gotten sidetracked. 

Anyways, his plans were to go and live with Iwaizumi at his house after graduation until he and Iwaiumi got a house together. Gay, he knew. 

For a bit those plans had been delayed. Like when he was dating his current ex and later on.

At school later, Kindaichi came up to him and said, “So you’re a bisexual?!” 

“What?” Oikawa questioned. He wasn’t bisexual, he was gay. So why?

“Your girlfriend said that you’re bisexual. Are you?” Kindaichi said with a demanding tone. He must’ve realized it was a demanding tone because he quickly added, “Not that I mind! I’m attracted to boys too!” 

“No, I’m not bisexual, I’m gay, well I think,” Oikawa shrugged. 

“That’s cool! Kunimi is asexual, but he likes me too…” Kindaichi admitted shyly.

Oikawa was confused for a second then realized, “Oh! So he’s romantically attracted to you?”

“Yeah, but he says he likes kisses so we kiss anyway,” Kindaichi flushed. 

“That’s great for you two,” Oikawa said genuinely. Just because he was jealous didn’t mean he wasn’t happy his friends had found each other. At least now the sexual tension might go away a bit, eventually. Oikawa respected Kunimi’s sexuality but he personally didn’t understand it. Who wouldn’t want to kiss someone?

“I know,” Kunimi came out of the bathroom and leaned against Kindaichi. Kindaichi instinctually blushed a little and wrapped his arm around Kunimi’s waist. Kunimi did look a little uncomfortable, now that Oikawa thought about it. But Kunimi still looked the happiest he ever had seemed to Oikawa. 

Oikawa couldn’t resist the temptation to tease just a bit. “But imagine if you guys had a kid! The hair! Your poor child!”

Kindaichi blushed intensely at the mention of ‘having a kid.’ Kunimi calmly responded with, “We can’t have a child. Thankfully, neither can you and Iwaizumi because there is no way in hell we need another Oikawa.”

Was it really that obvious? If Kunimi, of all people, had figured him out, then either Kunimi paid more attention than he let on, not likely in Oikawa’s opinion, or Oikawa was simply that obviously in love with Iwaizumi. 

He’d have to hide it better. Even if he stood a chance, there was no telling what Iwaizumi would really think, or if they’d have a fight, or if Iwaiumi’s ‘coming out’ was just a ruse. 

Oikawa supposed that if Iwaizumi was rejecting him because he simply liked girls it would be easier than trying to get over Iwaizumi when he knew he could’ve had a chance. 

Deep in thought, Oikawa didn’t notice Iwaizumi joining the conversation until Iwaizumi used the heel of his hand to bonk Oikawa on the head. 

“Don’t let it get to you,” Iwaizumi mumbled, “I won’t let them hurt you.” 

Hah, if only something as simple as that was what was really chewing at Oikawa. 

Oikawa had just given up hiding his identity at school. Hiding was for home. At school, people cared less about him except in a positive light. Granted, Oikawa didn’t actually care about any of those fangirls of his, or even the occasional fanboy or genderqueer person. Sure they were all pretty attractive in their own ways, but Oikawa was Oikawa. 

“Really, Iwa-chan, it doesn't hurt me!” Oikawa assured his crowd of friends. The only thing that would hurt me is if you also shunned me. Oikawa thought but didn’t add. 

Besides, it’s not like Oikawa was Kageyama. Oikawa may hate Kageyama but at the same time Oikawa pitied the lonely boy. Throughout his last year of middle school he was hated. Oikawa may have been threatened by Kageyama’s presence as a setter, but Iwaizumi was also paying a ‘ridiculous amount of attention to a worthless brat’ if you asked Oikawa’s middle school self. Oikawa was relatively sure his team made fun of him for a crush on Hinata that likely actually existed. Kageyama had reacted explosively and punched a teammate which got him benched for the rest of the year after Kindaichi and Kunimi had gotten him benched in the later game. Oikawa slightly blamed himself for Kageyama getting in trouble for punching. If Oikawa hadn’t tried to do it would Kageyama still have? 

Oikawa was happy Kageyama had Hinata now. They reminded him of him and Iwaizumi. Even if Oikawa couldn’t have Iwaizumi in the way that Kageyama and Hinata had each other, at least he had him as a friend. 

“We’re here for you too,” Matsukawa added. Where were these people coming from?!

“Thanks guys.”

For the next few weeks, Oikawa was ignored. His fangirls kept interrogating him about his sexuality, but Oikawa always claimed he was straight. 

Except for the team. They never believed Oikawa’s bullshit of liking that girl in class 3; they knew Oikawa loved Iwaizumi.

Well, Iwaizumi didn’t know, probably not. Oikawa certainly hoped not.


End file.
